


Every Ruler Needs A Pet

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I Had To, I kept thinking about where Hux got her, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, because every ruler needs a pet, then I was like it would be cute if Kylo gave her to him, you know back before they actually knew each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux receives a kitten from a young Kylo and then later finds out it was the Kylo Ren who gave him the cat he adores now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Ruler Needs A Pet

Kylo was only 16, he had just run away from home to join Snoke and in extension The First Order. He was waiting patiently to be introduced to those in charge of things, and soon enough a young man stood beside him. He was told of this ginger who was raised to be in charge of this whole First Order. Kylo never believed someone a few years older than him could be serious enough but he was wrong. This man was so serious it was like disturbing somewhat to Kylo but he shook it off. He had been told all about him already which is why Kylo knew if anyone could rule the Order it was him.   
Kylo shifted a little to look at him, they were the same height now but Kylo knew he'd be taller because he still had a couple years to grow. He reached into his jacket and the small mew that came from his jacket made Hux glance over at him before Kylo was pulling his hands out, cupped together like he was holding something small.  
"So they say every ruler needs a pet of some kind so uh here"   
He held his hands out to Hux who looked in to find this small, well more like tiny, kitten curled up in Kylo's hands. Hux gained a confused look but he held his hands out to take the little one.   
"We've only just met and you assume me to be the ruler"  
There was skepticism in his voice and Kylo rolled his eyes and let out a breath like an exasperated teen and Hux raised an eyebrow at this.   
"Not the current ruler no, but if anyone can rule the galaxy it's you."   
Hux blinked a few times in shock because that was the most confidence anyone has put in him, not even his father had such confidence in him.   
"And who are you?"   
"Not important right now, but I'm sure if you show as much promise as I know you can, we'll meet again"  
Hux stared at him because that was kind of cryptic, couldn't he just get a normal answer. But a moment later the teen was disappearing into the crowd that was starting to form. Hux looked around quickly, holding the small kitten close to his chest.   
\----  
Years later Hux was staring at the datapad that held the small bits of information on who he was going to be sharing his ship with. Kylo Ren. A force user, said to be the most powerful anyone has seen but there was little else about him. His head turned to the side when he felt a small weight land on his shoulder, Millicent meowed and brushed against his face.   
"Hey there, at least you slept well"   
He pet her head and she meowed again before he was moving to get up and she leapt down to await her food which Hux was quick to put down for her before grabbing his coat to head out to await this newcomer.   
When Kylo Ren stepped aboard he and Hux looked at each other and it was like they knew they weren't going to like each other. Hux could tell already this young man was quite the opposite of he himself, which meant they might not get along well if at all.   
Kylo on the other hand was smirking behind his mask because he knew who this was. He knew he was right about him, he raised in those ranks quite quickly. Kylo shook off the smirk before moving to walk on his way with the appearance that he owned the place which only pissed Hux off even more.   
\----  
That's it Hux was done, he was done with this stupid idiot and his stupid mask.   
"Take Off That Damn Mask!"   
Kylo looked at Hux a moment before he was moving to take off the mask and the moment he did Hux knew who he was. This was that young teen who had given him Millicent all those years ago.   
"You Asshole!"  
Kylo felt like he wanted to laugh as he leaned in closer to Hux, they had previously been arguing about the way Kylo had handled the most recent mission but that was somewhat forgotten now.   
"What does it do for you, me taking my mask off?"   
Hux went stone faced before he punched Kylo so hard in the face the young man stumbled backwards and nearly fell. He was quite shocked and Hux remained still faced because he couldn't believe he just punched Kylo Ren in the face, finally.   
Both became a little more surprised when they heard Millicent meow as she trotted up to Hux, rubbing against his leg happily. Kylo looked down and then back up to Hux with a wide grin.  
"You have a kitten"   
"No, she was a kitten when you gave her to me"   
He had relaxed once again and because he could see the look in Kylo's eyes, like he'd expected Hux forgot about that.  
"I.... did not"  
Hux grinned this time because he had Kylo flustered, something he's never seen happen before. Kylo quickly pulled back and turned to walk away. Millicent meowed as if trying to call out to him but Kylo hurried quicker on his way and Hux leaned down to pick up his cat.  
"We're well on our way now"   
Millicent looked at Hux before rubbing against his face as he turned to bring her back to his room.


End file.
